


The Power of The Tide

by melanie1982



Category: Ghost Adventures
Genre: M/M, M/M oral sex, m/m anal sex, m/m fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1982/pseuds/melanie1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot about Nick Groff and Zak Bagans and their secret hook-ups. References to Ryan Buell and his husband Sergei, though they're not technically part of the action.</p><p>This story is fiction. I make no money from it, and I don't know the characters in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of The Tide

Disclaimer:

I am not a huge Ghost Adventures fan, but I dip into an episode here and there. I do not know Zak Bagans or Nick Groff in real life. I make no money from this story. This story is fiction.

Thanks!

 

The Power of The Tide

This wasn't really happening - I mean, it couldn't be. It hadn't happened the night before, or two weeks ago, or that one drunken night in Vegas a few months back, either. Zak and Nick were friends and co-workers - what they were doing was risky, a potential disaster both personally and professionally. There was no way this was real.

And yet, the hand on Nick's hip, squeezing in a gently possessive manner, was difficult to deny. This was not the touch of a disembodied spirit, nor the fevered imagining of a scared-witless Nick on lockdown; this was blood and sinew, flesh and bone - and Nick's body was betraying him.

The pair, along with their third wheel, had plenty of skeptics - those who analyzed and dissected every word, sound, and facial expression in each episode, wanting to disprove or at least cast doubt on the paranormal phenomena presented in the show. Nick wondered whether any astute viewers had noticed other things, things which didn't require EVP analysis or infrared cameras - a loaded stare; a racing pulse; a twitching bulge. Nick's stream of thought was a rowboat tethered to a pier, but as Zak's hands worked to undo Nick's fly, the rope snapped, and all rationality was pulled away by the tide.

"Loosen up, bro. Time to unwind." Zak's voice was a low growl in Nick's ear, a blast of hot wind curling over two-day stubble. Nick nodded, willing himself to relax. "We can't fight it, man. It's a force of nature - or even something supernatural." The voice was rich, dark, and thick with banked heat, but Nick had to laugh; Zak had gotten it half right. HE was the force of nature. When he set his mind on something, he would storm the very gates of hell to get it. Few people knew as well as Nick did: if Zak ever fixed his sights on you, it was only a matter of time before you were in his power. Zak's quiet storm was gathering speed, and Nick went lax, letting his friend finish undressing him to match his own nakedness. "I was gentle with you last time, Nick, but it gave you too much time to think. This time, things are gonna happen faster - no room for second-guessing." 

Nick had secretly purchased a ticket to an event months prior, though admitting it, even to himself, made him feel dirty, as if he'd cheated on someone. The PRS leaders had been gracious, agreeing to keep quiet about his time with them, for which Nick was eternally grateful. Ryan and Serg had been everything he'd wanted, and had helped him in ways he wasn't able to appreciate until later, when Zak made a move for him.

Zak was making Nick hold his gaze, his sculpted body tensing and flexing in anticipation of what was to come. Nick remembered the secret thrill he'd felt anytime Ryan had touched Serg's thigh during their chat, along with the forbidden rush as he'd watched Serg playfully tweak Ryan's nipples as payback. Seeing the friends' - the co-workers/lovers' - interplay had raised questions in Nick's mind that he dared not ask, though as he recalled Ryan's deep, soulful eyes as he'd enquired about Zak, Nick realized that Ryan had known. He knew, and he understood. Having forged a trail into the paranormal research wilderness for GA and others to follow, the two were now leading Nick down a darker, deeper, path: the path which led friends to become lovers.

Zak was heading south of the border now, no kissing this time. Nick gasped as Zak's hot mouth began to work just the tip, then exhaled as Zak took him in deeper. Serg had spoken words of gentle warning, heavy with hidden meaning: "Be careful on your journey. Know what you're getting into." Nick sighed Zak's name - a lover's prayer, an oath of surrender, and Zak smiled, mouth full, eyes burning bright. He knew Nick, could read him, read his body: when he was ready to cry, or bolt from a room, or cum.. He knew about Nick's little side-trip, his rendezvous with paranormal investigation's hottest male couple (so far). Zak knew all of this, and he relished the power that knowledge gave him. He had called Ryan personally after finding Nick's ticket, demanding - an apology? an explanation? Whatever. The three of them - Zak, Ryan and Serg - had spent over an hour on the phone, the first twenty minutes 'talking shop,' the rest, discussing Nick. The lovers had gotten off on GA fantasies for a week after that call, and as Zak began to finger Nick's asshole, getting him ready for the next phase, he toyed with the idea of a PRS/GA group event, wondering whether it would devolve into a swinger's dirty weekend.

Nick was groaning, accepting a second finger, then a third. They'd never pushed their play this far before. Zak knew that if Nick was ever going to be able to do him the way he needed to be done, he'd have to be taught. The lessons began tonight, as in, right now.

"Alright, dude. Face-down on the bed." Nick complied, sheltering his face in the crook of his arm, burning with shame and trembling with need. Ryan's voice filled Zak's head - tips on speed, depth control, positions.. He knew Nick would let go more easily if he couldn't see, if he felt somewhat coerced, and if it was quick, so that's what Zak would give him. "Good man," Zak mumbled, slathering his thick-veined cock with a generous fistful of lube. His slicked fingers swiped at his friend's hole, eliciting a moan as the tingling chemical kicked in.

Paranormal researchers are a strange breed, Zak decided as his cock began to inch its way into Nick's tunnel. 'Do Ryan proud,' he told himself. The storm assaulted Nick full force, making him hold onto the pillow for dear life as Hurricane Zak took him on a wild ride. Yes, Ryan and Serg would be hearing from each of them tomorrow. All of them loved the paranormal, the search for truth, pushing boundaries. Each of them had felt the calling to bring what was in darkness to the light. Each had fallen for their co-worker and best friend. And when it came to being carried away by the tide, each of them knew and understood.


End file.
